Man of Steel 1
| next = ''Man of Steel'' #2 }} "From Out of the Green Dawn" is the title to the first issue of the Man of Steel comic book limited series published by DC Comics. This series serves as a jumping-on point for readers to learn about the revised origin of Superman in the Post-Crisis publishing continuity. The story was written and illustrate by John Byrne with inks by Dick Giordano. It was colored by Tom Ziuko with lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with an October, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis 1938 On the planet Krypton scientist Jor-El returns home to inform his wife, Lara, that their entire planet is doomed. A geological chain reaction has fused the planet's core elements into a new radioactive compound. This new compound is destroying their world and they only have hours left to live. Jor-El tells Lara that he has devised a way for their son, Kal-El, to escape Krypton's destruction. He places him inside of a specially designed birthing matrix equipped with hyper-drive capabilities. As Krypton explodes, the gestation chamber launches itself into hyperspace; its destination – Earth. Years later Teenager Clark Kent single-handedly wins the high school football championship for Smallville High. As the crowd carries him off on their shoulders, his father Jonathan Kent approaches and beckons him away. He drives Clark back to the Kent family farm and warns him about showy displays of his powers. As they return home, Jonathan takes him to an abandoned section of field, where he reveals the buried remains of a Kryptonian birthing matrix. Jonathan explains how his wife Martha and he found the birthing matrix in their field eighteen-years-ago. He further explains that Clark's amazing superhuman strength and speed is due to the fact that he's an alien. Seven years later A special NASA shuttle-craft named the Constitution prepares to land at Metropolis International Airport as part of the 250th anniversary of the city of Metropolis. Suddenly, a passenger plane enters the no-fly zone and collides with the Constitution. The shuttle goes into a tailspin and begins to falter. From the assembled crowd below, Clark Kent realizes that he can no longer keep his abilities a secret. He flies upward and saves the shuttle. One of the passengers is Daily Planet reporter, Lois Lane. The two exchange glances, and Clark soars off. He returns to Smallville and confides in his parents. He tells them how everyone began swarming over him as if he were a celebrity. Jonathan concocts a way that he can continue to publicly use his abilities while simultaneously concealing his true identity. Martha Kent sews together a colorful, symbolic uniform and Clark Kent becomes Superman for the very first time. Appearances * Superman * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Lois Lane * None * Emmett Vale * Lana Lang * Humans * Kryptonians * Robots * Krypton * Metropolis :* Metropolis International Airport :* New Troy * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm :* Smallville High School * Kent family scrapbook * Kryptonite :* Green Kryptonite * Kryptonian service robot :* Kelex :* Kelor * Kryptonian birthing matrix * U.S.S. Constitution Notes & Trivia * This issue is divided into four chapters: :* Part I: Prologue :* Part II: The Secret :* Part III: The Exposure :* Part IV: The Super-Hero * The first issue of this limited series was published with two variant covers of roughly equal distribution ratio. One cover featured a close-up of Clark Kent pulling open his shirt revealing the Superman symbol on his chest beneath. The variant cover featured a full-bodied illustration of Clark Kent with a picture of Krypton exploding behind him. * The character Superman was originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This is the first appearance of the Post-Crisis version of Superman. Historically, Superman made his first appearance in ''Action Comics'' #1 (June, 1938). * This is the first and technically final canonical appearances of the Post-Crisis appearances of Superman's birth parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. The flashback scenes involving the destruction of Krypton coincide with events revealed in ''World of Krypton'', Volume 2 #4. * This is the first Post-Crisis appearances of Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Lana Lang and Lois Lane. * Scientist Emmett Vale makes a cameo appearance in Chapter III of this issue. Emmett appears next in flashback in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #1. The character is based on Professor Vale, a Silver Age character who appeared in ''Action Comics'' #252. * This series was published on a bi-weekly schedule. * As a teenager, Clark Kent owned a Cocker Spaniel named Rusty. * The number on Clark Kent's High School football jersey was 15. * Clark Kent is twenty-five years old by the end of this issue. * Metropolis celebrates its 250th anniversary in this issue. This date contradicts information provided by other sources. * Although Superman is conceived on the planet Krypton, he is not actually born until he reaches Earth. This is a major departure from all previous versions of the character wherein he was physically born on Krypton. * The date of Krypton's destruction is intended to coincide with the real-world publishing date of Superman's first appearance in ''Action Comics'' #1. This will not be officially established until ''Action Comics'' #600. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following: * Greatest Superman Stories Ever Told, Volume 1 * Millennium Edition: Man of Steel #1 * The Man of Steel trade paperback Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Man of Steel Vol 1 Category:1986/Comic issues Category:October, 1986/Comic issues Category:Superman: Origin/Issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:John Byrne/Penciler Category:Dick Giordano/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Andrew Helfer/Editor Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:Dick Giordano/Cover inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries